Lost in a New World
by Yukarin-Soul Reaper
Summary: Yukarin was your average high school girl. Besides the fact that she was a huge Bleach fangirl and could see ghosts, she was just living a normal life... Until she has an odd dream, runs into an oddly familiar person, then finds herself in a lonely desert, part of a white mask on her head, and a hole in her chest. What will happen to her now?
1. Normal Life, Strange Occurrences

**A/N: Yay! My first fanfiction! Hope you like it! Note: If the words are like _this,_ it means whoever's POV it is is thinking!**

**If you see any typos or things that don't make sense, let me know! I want to make this story as good as I can! I'll probably edit things pretty often so I hope I don't cause any problems.**

**Rated T because of swear words, fights, and I worry too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only own Yukarin, Ciencia, and any of the crazy stuff they do.**

**Lost in a New World**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal life, Strange Occurrences.**

"Finally! It's the weekend! And that means…" On Saturday night… "Ahh! How dare you Koga!" She was shouting at the TV. Yeah, a bit odd perhaps, but not for Yukarin. She was in her room, so no one else heard her crazy fangirlness. "Should I cheer for Ichigo, or Muramasa? Hmm, both! Go Ichigo! Go Muramasa!" "No! Don't die Muramasa! *sobs*" Usually, Yukarin wasn't too emotional, but watching anime, especially Bleach, turned her into a whole other person. "Well, time for bed now…" She slipped into her Chappy the rabbit pajamas and went to sleep.

Yukarin was having the craziest dream. She was wearing an Espada uniform, fighting Nnoitora… and winning! She snapped awake before she could see the end due to some noisy ghosts. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" She was yelling at the ghosts, but no one else she knew saw them. Meaning others usually thought she was talking to nothing or herself. There were rumors about her at school due to this, so she didn't really talk to anyone there… Except for the science freak, that she ALWAYS got into fights with. "Man… I wanted to see me beat Spoon-head…" She sighed and tried sleeping again, but the scenes of the fight kept going over and over in her head. "*sigh* I'll just go outside, maybe that'll clear my head…" So she jumped out her… and landed on the swing she set up for whenever she felt like jumping out a window, or wanted outside quick.

It wasn't windy that night, but the swing started moving like the wind was strong enough to knock over a tree! Yukarin lost balance and toppled off the swing, about 30 feet in the air. "Wah! N-Not good…!" She started plummeting down. _Well, I don't think I could die from this height… _Yukarin thought to herself, and closed her eyes.

She thought by now she would've hit the ground, but once regaining her senses, she found that she wasn't falling anymore. She was being held by someone. Before Yukarin could open her eyes, she found herself back in her room. "W-What just happened…?" Yukarin wondered out loud. She looked out the window and saw someone with a light hair color, she couldn't see exactly what color, a white jacket, and something white on their face. "Why does that person seem so familiar…?" She started thinking of people she knew. "…Not someone from Bleach, right…? No way." She was about to mentally slap herself for that stupid thought, until she saw something on her shoulder. "Huh? A blue hair? It's too dark to be mine… Oh, crud." If her thought was right, she'd be fainting soon. Was she really just saved by a character from Bleach? "I must be dreaming… *pinch* Ow! Okay, maybe not…" Her head was spinning, but it was like 3:30 in the morning, so she fell asleep before she knew it.

Yukarin's POV

The next day, I was at the mall, and I ran into _her_.

"Well well, if it isn't Yuki the shrimp." The long pink haired girl said mockingly.

"*angry* Why hello there, Cici." I replied, trying to act calm

"How many times must I tell you not to call me "Cici"? *getting frustrated*"

"As many times as I have to tell you not to call me 'Yuki'." I responded, trying not to lose my temper.

"Well, whatever. So, who was your little friend last night?" 'Cici' asked, curiously.

"H-Huh? You saw him?" I asked shakily. I was starting to panic._ Yay, more rumors…_

"Yes! I saw you falling and a boy with bright blue hair caught you!" She said loudly like an announcement. _Boy, I so wanna strangle her. Saying these things out loud in a MALL!_

"And your hair's turning pink and yellow there, Yuki." 'Cici' teased.

I gasped at that comment, my hair changes color based on my emotions, so I can't hide how I feel like at all. _Curse this…_

"Say, Yuki-"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled out.

"-didn't that guy look a lot like Grimmjow?" She questioned.

"W-WHAT? B-But how? And since when did you know anything about Bleach?" I questioned her. _Panic time, if I was saved by Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez, I'm jumping out a window for real._

"No need to freak out now. …Unless, are you by chance a fangirl of his?" She asked, almost like it may have been a fact.

…_WHAT? No way, Cici did not just say that, no way…_

"…Do you know any idea how he might've gotten here?" I asked, changing the subject. _There is no way I'm answering her question._

"I have my theories, but if you want my info, you'll have to call me by my name instead of "Cici" for a month." She offered, a cocky look on her face.

"No way! The day I call you "Ciencia" is the day I become an Arrancar!" I ran off out of anger.

"I have a feeling that day might not be too far off…" Ciencia said ominously.

At home

"Man! How does she always get me so angry?" I was shouting to myself. "Let's see what's on TV… Ooh! A Bleach episode!" I was in a good mood about that, until I saw which episode. "Why is it the one with Grimmjow getting attacked by Spoon-head? That was so long ago!" I may have been complaining, but I kept watching. "*sniff* Ahh! I hate you Spoon-head!" I was, as usual, talking to the TV. "Grimmjow… Are you really dead…?" I was asking… the TV? "No, I'm not, baka." "WAH! W-Who's there?" I was almost sure I knew who, but I ran to the window so fast to check that I nearly fell out. This time, I knew what I saw. An Arrancar outfit, part of a Hollow mask, and spiky electric blue hair. That was the last straw. That is, until I fainted.

**A/N: That's chapter one! Was it okay? I'm a n00b at writing stories, so I hope this was okay! I'll try to upload more chapters as I write them! More information on Yukarin and Ciencia is on my profile! P.S. Baka = Idiot. *Yukarin hides under rock* Grimmjow called me an idiot...**


	2. A New World New Beginnings

**A/N: Chappie 2! Hope you like it! There's a bunch of POV switches here, so I hope I did okay! If you think people act OOC, let me know! And Yukarin's POVs will probably be pretty long, since she's my character so I can come up with more for her.**

**Rated T for fighting, and bad words. Plus I worry too much.**

**Yukarin: She doesn't own anything from Bleach, just me, Ciencia, and anything that happens because of us.**

**Thanks Yukarin! Onto the chapter! Letters in bold and like **_**this**_** mean that Yukarin's inner voice is talking!**

**Chapter 2**

**A New World. New Beginnings.**

Yukarin's POV

_**You will be starting a new life in a new place, prepare for anything and expect everything…**_

I woke up after hearing the mysterious voice, but I have bigger issues now. "…Where the heck am I?" I looked around. Sand. Sand and a few tree thingies. That was about it. "…This place feels familiar… What in the-!" I looked down and I saw something crazy. I had a hole in my chest. I also had something on my head, I couldn't see it, but I had pretty good guess on what it was. I got up and started wondering. The area looked just about the same all around. I plopped down on the sand and looked at the night sky. "Is this… Hueco Mundo? It looks just like it…" I was now talking to myself, since the TV isn't around to talk to now.

"Hey! Who are you?" I heard a young girl's voice ask. "Oh! I'm Yukarin!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at the little green haired girl. "You-care-in? That's looong…" The girl complained. "Um, then I guess you can call me Yuki?" I replied awkwardly. _I hate being called Yuki, but I'll make an exception. …Wait a sec! Isn't this-? _"Okay then! I'm Nel! This is Pesche! This is Dondochakka! And this is Bawabawa!" Nel said hyperly. _Yup, I'm in Hueco Mundo alright._

Nel's POV

This is fun! We just found a lady lying around! She has a Hollow mask piece on her head and she has a hole in her chest, is she an Arrancar?

"Hey Yuki! What are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"…I'm not sure myself." Yuki said unsurely.

"How can you not know what you are?" I questioned her.

"…It's a long story." She told us about the last couple days. The weird, the Arrancar that showed up twice, and the lady she knew that was acting weirder than normal.

"So, basically, you don't know how you got here?" Pesche asked Yuki.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was seeing the one who saved me." Yuki replied.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously. Yuki twitched, did I say something wrong?

Yukarin's POV

Wow, I'm with Nel's group, telling them about what happened to me. How do I tell them that I'm pretty sure the person who saved me was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? Well, it's best to be honest, right?

"Do you know who the Espada ranked 6 is?" I asked, trying to bring up the answer carefully.

"Yeah! Grimmjow JaegerJaques!" Dondochakka answered. I nodded.

"How do you know him?" Pesche asked me. Dang, I was hoping they wouldn't ask that.

"Uh, well…" I was trying to think of a response.

"Was he the one who saved you?" Nel guessed. I nearly fell off of Bawabawa.

"…Correct." I barely got that out.

Nel's POV

Yuki's acting weird, when I guessed if Master Grimmjow was the one who saved her from falling, she nearly fell off of Bawabawa. Her face turned a little pink, and I think I saw her hair turn a bit pink too.

"Are you okay?" I asked Yuki, I was kinda worried.

"Yeah, just a bit… shook up." Yuki said a bit shakily. I stared at her, she didn't look okay…

"I'm fine, really!" She said reassuringly.

"Okay then! Let's goooo!" I shouted. We were just going around for fun, until…

"Hey, girl!" A man said.

"Who's there?" Pesche said , sounding brave, until the man's Spiritual Pressure nearly squished us! But Yuki didn't seem affected at all! She was just staring at the person, looking like she just saw a ghost or something.

"Y-Yuki…?" I managed to get out.

"G-Grimmjow…?" I heard her say, I looked up enough to see a 6.

Yukarin's POV

No… Way… Grimmjow? Here? But why? I was so dazed that I didn't notice Nel and the others.

"Grimmjow! Please, don't hurt them!" I shouted without thinking. He glared at me and I froze on the spot.

I didn't move until I heard a sword unsheathe. Then, before I knew I had even taken a step, I was right in front of Grimmjow, blocking him with a sword I didn't even know I had. I saw my reflection and I was surprised. Red eyes, I had red eyes. My hair changed color normally, but my eyes? That was new. I had no time for that though, dealing with Grimmjow was a lot more important than my freaky color changing eyes.

"So you can fight?" Grimmjow said, almost like a challenge.

"Let's find out!" I said with way too much enthusiasm. I don't think I was the one talking at this point, I would've been freaking out, and try to get Grimmjow to stop and get myself knocked out, if I was that lucky.

Grimmjow's POV

This is unexpected! I sensed the girl that was falling a few days back, and now she looks like an Arrancar!

"Hey kid! What's your name?" I said after pushing her back.

"Yukarin! And you're Grimmjow, right?" She shouted back. Before when I got here, her eyes were blue, and she looked scared senseless, but now she has crimson eyes and looks like she can hold her own in a fight!

"Why don't you release your Zanpakuto?" I asked. Her eyes flashed blue, what now?

Yukarin's POV

_Yes! I'm back to normal! …Too bad now I'm the one against Grimmjow… _

"Hey! Are you going to sit there, or release your Zanpakuto?" Grimmjow yelled towards me. _Release my Zanpakuto? But how? I just got this sword! __**Remember your dream! **_A voice almost the same as mine yelled at me. _My dream? _I closed my eyes. _…Ice? A blizzard…_

"Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka?" I said calmly.

"What?" They all said at the same time. They didn't seem like they were being affected by the Spiritual Pressure now.

"Please, get away from here, now!" I warned them.

"Huh? Why?" They asked, staring at me.

"Because… I don't think I can control this!" I felt a freezing Spiritual Energy surround me. _**Now do it!**_ The voice told me.

"Toketsu, Fubuki!" I shouted, and everything looked like a blizzard had just hit.

Grimmjow's POV

What the hell just happened? That Yukarin girl released her Zanpakuto, and now this place looks like a frozen wasteland!

"Alright! Let's g- woah!" _What the? The sand is FROZEN? _Yukarin was just standing there, looking like she was spacing out again.

"Fine! Now grind! Pantera!"

Yukarin's POV

Great, first a crazy voice takes over my body, that voice orders me to release my Zanpakuto, and now Grimmjow is using his Resurrección.

_**C'mon! You can do better than this!**_ The voice urged. _Easy for you to say! I'm the one against a Resurrección!_ I yelled in my head.

"Here I come!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged at me.

"Argh!" I was being pushed back with a huge amount of force. After that, I was really shaky, being blasted through the air isn't very fun…

"Time to finish this!" Grimmjow started charging a Cero. I was still out of it from the earlier blow. _**Knock knock! You're about to be blasted with a Gran Rey Cero! **_The voice reminded me. _Crap! I was dazed too long!_

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow fired it at me. _Damn! It's too fast! _Suddenly, I saw the Cero split into 2.

"H-Huh?" I looked up and saw pitch-black hair. _Ulquiorra…?_

**A/N: Ooh, is that a cliffhanger? Thanks for reading chapter 2! I write these down first, then type them up so I might be a bit slow on updates. I'll try my best though to get these out when I can!  
*Yukarin goes to emo corner* Does everyone yell at me?  
****Me: Pretty much. Even yourself.**


End file.
